Letters from Bellatrix to Druella
by Queen Bookworm the First
Summary: A letter from Bellatrix to Druella.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter.

The Owlery: This is a letter from Bellatrix to her mother, Druella, after her marriage. The link to the first letter from Druella: www. Fanfiction s/12049850/1/ To-Bellatrix-Letters-From-Her-Mother-Druella

Quidditch Pitch: nowadays

Drabble Club: knife

* * *

Dearest mother,

First, I must address your well wishes. It is with utmost gratitude that I thank you. I do hope that I will be able live up to the legacy of the Blacks and Lestranges, and it is with honor that I carry that title. I will strive to continue to make you and father proud.

Oh, Mother, that's terrible. I hope for your sake that the weather does improve. Your sister really should know better than to insult you like that. Though your hair may be streaked with grey—in only a few places, might I add—it only shows your wisdom and position of respect. But I will admit to being curious as to what your mother's explanation entails that is so perplexing.

Thank you for sending over my possessions. Of course, I should find no need for my furnishings, as Rodolphus has quite a good standing in society, which you very well know. While he may not be as wealthy as us Blacks, he still comes from a respectable family. I do hope that I will have time to visit, as it can become boring to sit around in the Manor all day, seeing as my mother-in-law refuses to let me have some control in the house—oh, don't gasp, Mother; you know it's true.

The house-elves have not been of much help, nowadays; the Lestranges own quite a few house elves themselves, enough for me to have one at my beck and call at any given moment. But I must thank you for the money, though, it is not as if I don't have enough already. Mother-in-law has informed me that I will be accompanying her on a trip to _Brigitte's Robes._ However, as you should know very well, I am not one to waste money on simple dilly-dallying or clothes. I will put it to a greater use.

I hope the potions will be unnecessary, but I will take them either way. I will try to waste no time in giving the Black family an honorable heir.

That knife I found in my trunk—I presume that was a gift from Father—is quite beautiful. Do give Father my thanks. That brings me to another matter, one of utmost importance.

Rodolphus took me to see someone special a few days ago. This someone happens to be the Dark Lord who has been in charge of the numerous attacks on the filthy Muggles and Mudbloods we have heard of.

Rodolphus has been accepted into the ranks of the Dark Lord, and he is now carrying out his wishes. The Dark Lord is ridding the world of the Muggles and Mudbloods, Mother. Do you see how special this opportunity is?

The Dark Lord himself invited my to join his ranks, much to my utmost pleasure. Apparently, he has heard numerous tales of my affinity for the Dark Arts from Rodolphus. Rodolphus is one of the Dark Lord's most trusted followers, and he believes that I, too, if I join, can rise with ease to that level.

Mother, if I do join, I will have the honor of being part of the purge of Muggles and Mudbloods. The Dark Lord wishes to know my answer by the end of this month.

But I require your advice, Mother. I do not want to make the wrong choice and bring shame upon my family. Do give me some advice as to what to do: shall I accept, or decline?

That brings this letter to an end, Mother. I hope to hear from you soon.

Your daughter,

 _Bellatrix Lestrange_


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter.

The Owlery: Second letter from Bellatrix to Druella. Link to letter from Druella: www. fanfiction s/12049850/2/ To-Bellatrix-Letters-From-Her-Mother-Druella

Quidditch Pitch: armchair (word)

Drabble Club: destruction

* * *

Dearest mother,

Oh, Mother, I am not flattering you—I am merely speaking the truth. Grandmother Rosier sounds like quite an… interesting lady, to put it nicely. Then again, I am not usually nice, so perhaps I am only saying this for the sake of respecting my family. Although, if her theory is correct, then I have no doubt that you have mastered grace. I do hope that your wish will be true, and that I will only leave this world after bringing the utmost honor to the Blacks and Lestranges. That is the important duty in my life. I will only leave this world after making my mark on it, a mark that is worthy of a Black.

Oh, Mother, I do wish I could visit soon. But being a newly-married Lestrange happens to involve going to many balls and social events. The days have passed by in a blur. I must admit with regret that I had taken the time I had with you for granted. Now, I have realized the true value of that time. Perhaps we could arrange a visit?

Mother-in-law has eased her control on the household and let me help, while it is only for small matters. At the moment, I am sitting in this armchair—which I have been sitting in this whole day— and writing this letter. The armchairs here, while only a trivial matter, are nothing compared to those back home. I suppose nothing here can compare to Black Manor.

I promise you that I will use the money well; frivolities are not something that interest me, as you know well. Rodolphus has no need for extra money, as the Lestranges are wealthy enough, though, they will never surpass the Blacks' wealth. I will only use it under dire circumstances, and it is my wish that you will be around to help me in those times.

I will attend to my husband's matter with utmost focus if I join the Dark Lord's ranks. My concentration will not waver; it is something I will not allow.

I understand Father's concern, but under dire circumstances, he has another daughter. I doubt Narcissa will ever join the Dark Lord's ranks, while her husband may. But I do hope that his endeavors have her support.

Having your support is my utmost concern. I will bring the world to our feet. It will certainly be honorable to take part in this reform of the wizarding world. We must not allow Muggles and Mudbloods to deem themselves worthy of magic, when it is clear that they are absolutely not. We must bring destruction upon them.

I should hope that joining the Dark Lord will protect our family. Rodolphus has expressed his concern for my safety during our conversation last night. He does not wish for me to be harmed, and he has promised me that if I join the Dark Lord, he will protect me with his life. It is my wish that I can do the same for him; that is my duty.

I am sure that with what you have taught me, I will be able to face those hardships with a strong heart. It brings me grief to accept that one day you will leave me, but I hope that you will still watch me with pride as I make my mark on this world.

Tomorrow, I will meet the Dark Lord once more and give him my final answer. I hope that it will be the right one, and that it will bring the utmost honor and respect to our family.

I have found that the knife is meant for ceremonial purposes after quite a bit of time in the library—you know how I am, Mother; I will not rest until I have my answer. Hopefully, I can put it to use, for I do not want to be lying around as a mere ornamental object.

Wish me well, Mother. I hope I will live up to our family's legacy.

Your daughter,

 _Bellatrix_ _Lestrange_


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter.

The Owlery: This is the third letter from Bellatrix to Druella. Link to letter from Druella: www. /s/12049850/3/ To-Bellatrix-Letters-From-Her-Mother-Druella

Quidditch Pitch: finial (word)

Drabble Club: Let it not be said that he was a coward. (I am changing "he" to "the Blacks")

* * *

Dearest mother,

I truly am sorry that it took me quite a while to respond to your letter; certain duties have been taking up my time.

It's wonderful to know that you are coming back to England. I quite look forward to having dinner with you. Hopefully, we will be able to meet more often. I am not surprised that you have managed to convince Father; you have always been the stronger one.

I should hope that Black Manor will be put to good use. I would not want it to be tainted. Your idea is quite promising, and I have no doubt that it will be successful if you do go through with it. I'm sure you will be able to convince Father. It is not as if he has any ideas, anyway.

I look forward to seeing you… reprimand my mother-in-law. That will surely be an enjoyable experience. Hopefully, she will understand how a Black should be treated. I would love to redecorate Lestrange Manor; some of the furnishings are simply disgusting. The finial of the leftmost tower is absolutely horrid—it does nothing to beautify the blunt stones of the tower. But I must admit that the grounds are gorgeous; I can never have enough time to fully explore the numerous crooks and corners.

I have spoken to Narcissa on the matter of the Dark Lord. She made it qute clear that she did not want me to join his ranks. As her name suggests, she is the delicate flower of the family. It is obvious that she has no intentions of joining. Perhaps she is worried for my safety, but I see no reason why. Fear is a weakness, and I will not allow it to hurt me. I hope that she will have enough courage to support her husband in her endeavors; she should be proud that Lucius has taken on such an honorable duty.

Now, I must get to the most important part of this letter. I doubt that it will bring you surprise. All I hope for is your pride and approval.

I met with the Dark Lord a week ago, as I had mentioned in my last letter. I am sure you are itching to hear the outcome of this meeting.

After much pondering and consideration, I have decided to join the Dark Lord. I now bear the noble mark of a Death Eater.

I will not let this war alter my thoughts; I am still Bellatrix Black, and I will be Bellatrix Black forever. I will not let my thoughts change simply because of my position as a Death Eater. Let it not be said the Blacks are cowards.

The Muggles betrayed our trust, trust that we never should have given them in the first place. The Dark Lord is wise enough to know not to make that mistake again, and he simply wishes to reiterate that to the wizarding world.

I hope that I will bring this family honor by doing this. I know that I will need your advice in these following years. Your portrait will greatly assist me in that; though, I hope that it will be a long time till that is needed.

Tell Father that I will be sure to visit the shop soon. His advice is welcomed.

Give me your blessings, Mother, for I am now a Death Eater.

Your daughter,

 _Bellatrix Lestrange_


	4. Chapter 4

The Owlery: This is the previous letter: www. /s/12049850/4/ To-Bellatrix-Letters-From-Her-Mother-Druella%207/ 10

Quidditch Pitch: It hasn't even begun. (sentence)

Drabble Club: sun (word)

* * *

Dearest mother,

A letter a week is fine, Mother; I do not want to pressure you with writing a letter to me often. I fear that my response to your letters will become slower as my duties increase.

Father has always been quite… protective. Do tell him that he has no need to worry; I am more than capable of handling the duty of a Death Eater. I will address this matter in a letter to him soon. I am appalled at his reaction; he should know better than to be so weak. I am merely bringing honor to my family, and it is distressing that he cannot understand this.

It is quite terrible to hear that Beauxbatons has adapted their schooling system to imitate Hogwarts. Hogwarts's schooling system is simply horrid, what with the lack of proper discipline and lessons—must I mention History of Magic? I have no doubt that, if you are to start the finishing school, it will be a success.

Mother-in-law is quite lacking in decorum. You are correct that she has absolutely no tact; the woman wanted me to attend the Bulstrode gala, of all things! Everyone knows the Bulstrodes are low-ranking in the pureblood society. It disgusts me that she is forcing all those duties on you.

Narcissa has exchanged words with me about Lucius's position as a Death Eater, and she even let a tear fall when I told her I, too, have joined the ranks of the Dark Lord. I was appalled and told her so, reminding her that she must uphold her duty as a supporting wife to Lucius. I am sure that neither Lucius will die soon; if it helps, I promise you I will keep an eye on him. Lucius can be quite naive at times, as he is still young and inexperienced.

The Dark Lord is very powerful; he is well-versed in the Dark Arts. It pleases me to know that I, too, will have the opportunity to learn such things. His reign will spread terror amongst Mudbloods. It hasn't even begun. We will show the Wizarding World that the Dark Lord is the sun who will shine prosperity upon us, not that old fool Dumbledore; he can go chase butterflies, for all I care.

It brings me much pleasure to know that my position Death Eater has drawn pride from my family. I can only hope that statement about father will soon become valid; he must learn that with honor comes sacrifice. He cannot let us live in the cage he wishes to build forever. I will always stay true to the vow I took the day I became Bellatrix Lestrange—though, while i may hold the name Lestrange, my true duties will always be towards _Toujours Pur._ My duties as a wife will be fulfilled. I hope that I will continue to bring honor and pride to my family.

The Blacks will always be warriors. This is what Father does not understand; he does not know how one must go about fulfilling such an honorable duty. He has much to learn, loathe as I am to admit it, as I do not wish to bring shame upon Father.

I have already been to the Potions shop, and I found that the shopkeeper was quite willing to help me. Tell Father that I am already putting the knife to good use.

I hope to hear from you soon, Mother.

Your daughter,

 _Bellatrix Lestrange_


	5. Chapter 5

Owlery: Well, guys, this is my last letter. I felt like I was able to really dig into Bellatrix's character while writing these. Link to previous letter: www. /s/12049850/5/To-Bellatrix-Letters-From-Her-Mother-Druella

Quidditch Pitch: He was the only one who could see who she really was. (sentence)

Drabble Club: ball (word)

* * *

Dearest mother,

It pleases me to hear that you have come back to the Manor. Of course, Mother, having you at a gathering is very desirable, with your rank in society. I did not decline the invitation to the Bulstrode Gala, though it may have seemed that way from my last letter. I realize that one must build connections, whether they be with the lowliest of people. You know all too well that I am adept in wearing a mask. I do hope that I will get a chance to meet you at the gala. I have attended one of the balls the Bulstrodes have hosted, and I must admit it was quite nice.

Though I hate to admit it, sometimes the thought of Father is a shameful matter. I wish he would take his duties as a Black more seriously. But we can only hope that that will change soon. It pains me greatly to know that I do not have his full support; no matter how much I scorn his behavior and choices, I am his daughter. Does every daughter not wish to know that their father will always stand beside them and give them support?

Mother, you should know me well enough to know that I would never allow such weakness to take over me. While Rodolphus is my husband, I feel no love for him other than the concern the position of a wife demands.

Do inform me if you find any suitable places for the finishing school. It would bring me delight to be able to support you in any way possible. You have always been a woman to make her wishes true, Mother, and I have no doubt that this is not an exception.

I understand, Mother. You know me; I will treat those who dare to stand against me with the respective honor. Mother-in-law may be a pain, but I have learned that it is simply something I must deal with.

I do not judge Narcissa as a pitiful flower. While she may be useful to me, I fear that her sensitivity will allow others to use her as a pawn and discard her. I wish that she will not be harmed. I can only hope that she will build a stronger mask soon.

Mother, I live only to carry out your wishes and fulfill your dreams. If it is your choice, I will gladly kill Lucius after Narcissa has given birth to a strong heir. I agree that he will be of no use after that.

I hope that by joining the Dark Lord I will make the tree of pure blood immortal. I have found an inexpressible joy in carrying out my duties as a Death Eater. He is the only one who can see who I really am. Other than you, of course.

Of course, I would never allow Rodolphus to grow a mustache; I find them absolutely horrid. Why someone would wish to have a misshapen mass of hair above their lip is beyond my knowledge. It brings me great joy to know that Father has taken an interest in the Dark Lord's endeavors.

Of course, I will join you and Narcissa for dinner. I look forward to it.

Thank you for sharing your endless reservoir of knowledge with me, Mother. It brings me much pride to know that I am worthy of it.

Your daughter,

 _Bellatrix Lestrange_


End file.
